buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldre Koh
Eldre Koh was a demon and a member of the Nitobe race. Biography Freedom Sometime prior to the end of magic, Koh was trapped in a mystical prison by his religious leader for a murder that he don't commit, only to be freed when the Slayer, Buffy Summers, destroyed the Seed of Wonder. Now indebted to Buffy in accordance with his people's code, Koh made his way to San Francisco to aid her, only to end up trapped on Alcatraz Island.Freefall, Part Two Eventually, he was confronted by Buffy's vampire ally Spike, who mistakenly believed him to be an assassin targeting Buffy. However, after an initial skirmish, Koh explained his story and the real threat was the prophecised Siphon, a deadly being with the power to drain mystical beings of their powers and life force.Freefall, Part Three Spike and Koh quickly rushed to aid Buffy, only to find that her new ally Severin, who turned out to be the Siphon, already in the midst of draining her powers. Severin easily knocked out Koh and took the opportunity to begin draining Spike as well, but he was thwarted when SFPD detective Robert Dowling entered the warehouse and shot Severin repeatedly. In the aftermath, Koh attempted to encourage Spike to talk to Buffy, but Spike was reluctant.Freefall, Part Four Afterwards, Koh made himself at home in a cell within Alcatraz, where Buffy subsequently approached him for help in protecting Theo Daniels from Wolfram & Hart. However, Koh had secretly consulted Wolfram & Hart for help identifying the demon who originally imprisoned him, and agreed to help him if he killed Theo and kept the TinCan social network active; when Buffy confronted him on this, Koh stated that his own honor was more important than his race's code and he could not regain his honor without getting revenge.Guarded, Part Two After kidnapping Theo, Koh pushed to find out more about his imprisoner only for Buffy and Kennedy to stop him before he could accomplish much. He fought Buffy but in the end, escaped.'Guarded, Part Three' Koh was later recruited into a mystical council gathered to defeat Severin by Illyria, who promised to reveal the identity of his jailer in exchange.Welcome to the Team, Part Two When Buffy's sister Dawn fell deathly ill as a result of the end of magic, Buffy traveled all the way to the Deeper Well and proceeded to fight her way through multiple demons, only for Illyria and Koh to save her before she got in over her head. Though Buffy was still reluctant to trust Koh again, she decided to do so when he reassured her that he wanted to help her save Dawn."The Core, Part Two" In the ensuing battle between the Old One Maloker and the newly vampiric Simone Doffler, Koh and D'Hoffryn were the only members of Illyria's council to survive.The Core, Part Five Koh assisted the Scoobies during the Santa Rosita crisis. Afterwards, Buffy released him from his debt to her. Koh mentioned his longing to know the name of the one who'd imprisoned him long ago once more, causing Buffy to explain that Illyria was the only one who had the answer for him and she'd died in the Deeper Well. Koh stated Buffy knew little of Old Ones, implying Illyria was not exactly dead, and left. Searching for Illyria Koh made his way to Magic Town, England soon after leaving Buffy. Simultaneous, a resurected Winifred Burkle appears in London, searching help with his old friend Angel and the Slayers Faith Lehane and Nadira. Surprising that Illyria habited Fred's body , he demands to the young woman who had killed his family by accessing the Old One's memories. Fred answers that it's an impossible thing, pretexting the reemergence of the demon. Nadira propose him to abandon his vendetta and to be in peace with himself, a thing that he refuses. Just after Koh's depart, she reveals to Angel that the murder was Illyria herself. Faith employs Zane Pharmaceuticals for to searching a way to supress Illyria in Fred. Ironically, the test allowed Illyria to emerge. Completly disgusted and hatefull against humanity, she had feud against Angel and Faith and any pity, reveals to a shocked Koh, that she had killed his family for to control his specie. Koh lost his consideration for the Old One and was decided to kill her. However, Fred manage to demonstrate to Illyria that she was superior and win the control, preventing her to kill Koh. Finally in peace with himself, Koh congragulate Fred like a good warrior, demonstrating that contrary to others demons reputed limited in their goals, he had capacity to don't consider Fred and Illyria like an only being. He had also a reunion with Nadira, accepting finally to abandon his vendetta. Recently, he had helped his allies against Drusilla. Powers and Abilities Being from a warrior demon race, Koh possesses superhuman physical attributes and formidable fighting prowess on par with Spike's. He also has the ability to form energy weapons around his person, he generally uses it to form chakram-like blades around his knuckles. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine *"Freefall" *"Guarded, Part One" *"Guarded, Part Two" *"Guarded, Part Three" *"Welcome to the Team, Part Two" *"Welcome to the Team, Part Three" *"Welcome to the Team, Part Four" *"The Watcher" *"The Core, Part Two" *"The Core, Part Three" *"The Core, Part Four" *"The Core, Part Five" Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten *''New Rules, Part Two'' 'Angel & Faith Volume 2 * Where The River Meets The Sea, Part One * Lost and Found, Part Two * United, Part One * United, Part Two * United, Part Three * United, Part Four * Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part Three * A Little More than Kin, Part One * A Little More than Kin, Part Two * A Tale of Two Families, Part One * A Tale of Two Families, Part Two * A Tale of Two Families, Part Three * A Tale of Two Families, Part Four * A Tale of Two Families, Part Five References Category:Demons Category:Males Category:San Francisco residents Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Wolfram & Hart freelancers Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Interdimensional beings Category:London residents Category:London residents